


El lobo ladrón de camisetas

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	El lobo ladrón de camisetas

Stiles está comiéndose un helado de hielo mientras lee el bestiario ajeno a su alrededor, pero cuando absorbe el líquido que se escurre por su mano, el sonido de un vaso rompiéndose hace que Stiles levante la cabeza para ver a Derek frente a él, con el rastro de un vaso roto en su mano mientras mira fijamente el helado de Stiles.

—Hey, Sourwolf, este no es el último helado, hay más en el congelador. —Dice Stiles, ajeno a como los demás lobos del loft están reprimiendo una carcajada al notar el olor a lujuria y frustración sexual que emana del Alpha.

Derek gruñe suavemente y se da la vuelta desapareciendo en la cocina de nuevo. Stiles frunce el ceño confundido y se come el resto del helado sin que Derek vuelva a aparecer en la sala principal.

Cuando el humano termina, entra en la cocina para ver a Derek en una de las esquinas, cruzado de brazos y mirando a la pared como si esta lo hubiera insultado. Stiles intenta no reírse del lobo mientras tira el palo y el envoltorio del helado. 

—¿Ha sido tan malo? —Pregunta Stiles, pero al ver que Derek solo le lanza una mirada antes de volver a fulminar con la mirada a la pared, suspira y se acerca un poco. —Me refería a que te ha dicho la pared para que quieras matarla con tus poderosas cejas.

—Cállate, Stiles. —Dice Derek a modo de respuesta y luego sale de la cocina apresuradamente, dejando a Stiles solo y confundido. El humano se niega a sentirse mal ahora mismo por las malas palabras de Derek o que nunca quiera estar con él, y se apresura a la sala, recogiendo sus cosas de forma rápida.

—Me voy. —Murmura Stiles antes de salir apresuradamente del loft de Derek, quien hace un sonido demasiado bajo para que un oído normal lo escuche, pero todos los lobos han escuchado ese gemido lastimero.

—Si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué demonios no sales con él? Quiero decir, lo tratas mal cuando lo que realmente quieres hacer es meterlo en tu cama y llenarlo de tu amor para siempre. —Dice Erica desde el regazo de Boyd. Derek se niega a decir nada, y comienza a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. —Muy bien, no hagas nada, pero cuando mañana acepte la cita de Jackson, no te pongas a gruñir a las nubes.

Derek para en seco en mitad de las escaleras, girando la cabeza demasiado rápido.

—Ahora si has llamado su atención. —Murmura Peter divertido pero sin levantar la vista de su libro. —Lobo celoso.

—¿Jackson? —Pregunta Derek y gruñe cuando todos sus betas asienten. —Pero Stiles es mío.

—No lo es, sobrino. —Dice Peter sumamente divertido. —Porque lo único que haces es acecharlo todo el día, siguiéndolo, y luego robándole camisetas porque huelen a él. Eso no lo hace tuyo, y lo sabes. 

—¿Robas camisetas a Stiles? —Pregunta Scott entre confundido y espantado. —Oh, dios. Me echa la culpa a mí.

—No robo sus camisetas. —Murmura Derek estoico, pero todos ven sus orejas volviéndose rojas de la vergüenza. Peter enarca una ceja y camina hacia el baúl que todos piensan que es de decoración y que nadie usa, al abrirlo, todos pueden ver y oler las camisetas de Stiles.

—Mira el lado bueno, cuando Jackson y Stiles comiencen a salir, puedes hacer un muñeco de Stiles con sus camisetas. —Murmura Cora y sonríe de la misma manera que Peter. Derek gruñe a su manada y sale corriendo de forma dramática.

El Alpha de Beacon Hills no se preocupa en tomar su coche mientras corre hacia la casa de Stiles, trepando hacia su habitación, y escuchando al humano en la ducha. Derek aspira el dulce aroma de Stiles y se tumba en la cama, enterrando el rostro en la almohada de Stiles, haciendo que él y su lobo parezcan medio idos mientras aspiran el aroma de su compañero.

—¿Derek? —Pregunta Stiles, y Derek se congela abrazando la almohada, gira la cabeza y observa a Stiles solo con una toalla rodeando su cintura, haciendo que sus ojos se vuelvan rojos mientras observa una gota de agua que quiere lamer, y antes de pensarlo mucho, esta pegando su cuerpo contra el de Stiles, metiendo sus mano debajo de la toalla para apretar su trasero mientras lame y mordisquea su cuello. —Oh, dios mío. 

Derek vuelve a congelarse en su sitio, pero Stiles le devuelve el beso con ansias y Derek no tiene problemas en moverse a la cama para continuar comiéndose a su humano.


End file.
